Love in a War-Zone
by DragonZeus1
Summary: At the latest mission briefing, Sunset Shimmer meets her first real crush. And he likes her back! While she tries to muster up the courage to ask him out, a new threat to the world is slowly, but surely, rising to power. MLP belongs to Hasbro. OCs belong to me and fellow fanfictioners.
1. Chapter 1: Mission Breifing

**OK! SO I've had this idea a while but I never managed to get it down on paper…so to speak. I've always loved Sunset Shimmer, even when she was being a total b**ch. She's great as a character and I love her new-and-highly-improved personality in Rainbow Rocks.**

**The other main character is my MLP OC, Midnight Blaze, in human form. I might write another fic later with him in pony form but for now let's get started!**

**BTW this is set 2 years after the movies.**

**Sunset's POV**

"Aw man, I'm so late!" I said as I bolted along the path. I got back from the basketball game Rainbow took me to see when I remembered the meeting. I was being assigned to a team, with a combination of newbies and pros. I didn't get a chance to grab so much as a snack before I had to leave. I checked my watch. 7:02PM. 2 minutes late!

Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!" I ran even faster. I know it's not normally a big deal if you're only 2 minutes late for work, but that's different when you're a secret agent. I made to base a minute later and zoomed in.

"Sorry I'm late!" I yelled as soon as I entered the briefing room. Already sat there was Flash Sentry, Scootaloo, and two other people I didn't know. One had pink hair and eyes and blue tinted skin. Her hair style reminded me of Rainbow's. She wore a white tank top and ort blue skirt with a picture of cotton candy with a lightning bolt going through it on it. She had knee high white boots of a similar style to Twilight's. After a while this worlds Twilight moved into town and we befriended her, and Flash managed to get a date!

Next to sat a boy. He had short black hair and matching eyes. His skin was grey tinted. He wore a black jacket and pants over black combat boots. On his jacket pocket is a picture of two swords, a black on with a white outline and a blue one with a white outline.

"Do not worry. You are not the only one." Commander Quickshot assured me. I took a seat next to the girl.

"Hi. I'm Candy Bullet," she introduced herself, holding out her hand.

"Sunset Shimmer," I said, shaking it.

Candy smiled. "Nice to meet ya! I wish Midnight would hurry up though."

"Who?"

"My friend, Midnight Blaze. We're waiting on him. Typical! He's always on late."

As if on cue, the doors slammed open. In the doorway stood a boy, around 19 years old, with blue tinted skin. He had messy dark blue hair with a black streak and stunning blue eyes. He wore a Black t-shirt under a blue hooded jacket and black jeans. He wore simple blue sneaker underneath. On his T-shirt was an image of an eighth music note on fire. I don't know why, but my heart started beating faster as soon as I saw him.

"About time, Mr Blaze." Commander Quickshot said.

"That's your friend!?" I asked Candy. She nodded. Midnight comes and sat down in the last remaining spot-on the other side of me. I felt my cheeks heat up and I thought I saw him flush a bit red too. Commander explained everything and introduced everyone.

"Flash Sentry."

Flash waved.

"Candy Bullet."

Candy just smiled.

"Scootaloo."

Scootaloo just put on an 'I got this' expression. Man she reminds me of Rainbow Dash…

"Sunset Shimmer."

"Hi," I said nervously.

"Lightning Blade"

The kid in all black just said "Sup?"

"and Midnight Blaze!"

Midnight took this as his cue to stand up and do a quick air guitar solo. The commander was not very impressed, though the rest of us were. After that Quickshot gave us time to get to know our new teammates. Which for me only turned out to be getting to know Midnight. Turns out he's the lead singer and guitarist for a band he made with his friends, including Candy Cutie as the drummer. That definitely explains the air-guitaring and T-shirt design. I told about how I used to mean but was changed by the magic of friendship. "That's really cheesy y'know,' he commented. "Cheesy but true."

I told him all about how I survived that last year at Canterlot High School and then how I became a spy he listened though occasionally seemed to fall into his own world and just stare at me. When the briefing broke up, I was met with a rumbling stomach.

"Woah, somebody's hungry!" Midnight commented.

"Heh, yeah/ I was kinda late so I didn't get a chance to eat anything."

He thought for a moment before saying. "I got it! I know a good pizza place around here, I can take you! I mean, uh, y'know, as a friend," he suggested.

"Y-Yeah, sure, why not?" I say, blushing a little.

**Midnight's POV**

'Boo-yah!' I thought, silently cheering. I took Sunset to the pizza place. We ordered a simple Hawaiian to share and sat down towards the stage. I smiled when I heard the kids cheering as the curtains opened, revealing a purple dog with a red bowtie and guitar, a duck holding a creepy cupcake toy with eyes and a polar bear with a black top hat and bowtie holding a microphone. They were all robots of course, but the kids loved them none-the-less. I heard Sunset giggle as the kids sung along to the band's pizza song. I smiled, happy that she was happy. I didn't know what was with me-I wasn't usually that mushy. 'Do I have…a crush on Sunset?' I looked over. She was beautiful. Her sea-green eyes, her awesome red and yellow hair! 'Yeah. I do.'

**And that's all! Just to clear things up, Lightning Blade and Midnight belong to me, Candy belongs to my fellow brony Casey.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this, Dragon Out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Games

**I wanted to write. That's all there is to it.**

**By the way, my friend who was in charge of candy bullet has made it so that the name is now Candy Bullet and her cutie mark is a cotton candy with a lightning bolt through it. I will be editing it later on but I'm sorry for any confusion for those who have already read the first chapter.**

**Midnight's POV**

As I walked home all I could think about was Sunset Shimmer. I mean, come on! She's the perfect girl! She's beautiful, she gets my jokes, she loves video games, and she's just plain awesome! I was so lost in thought I didn't realise I had gotten home until I crashed into the door.

I live on a dead end street. On each side are townhouses and at the dead end, a set of apartments. I live in one of those apartments, on the 9th level (there are 12 altogether) with my brother Buster Flame and my friend Candy Bullet. Anyway, I walked through the glass double doors and took the stairs up to my apartment, since the elevator was busted. It had been for a couple days now-Candy couldn't care less though. She's a sports fanatic. Unlike me. I'm more into gaming, books and of course music. I am such and egghead…

Moving on, I eventually reached my apartment, room 101. I opened the door and shut it quietly behind me, knowing Candy would've sent Buster to bed by now. He's 14, so we let him stay up, he has to be in bed by 11:00, and lights out at 11:30.

Our apartment is simple enough. The front door leads to a living room with a bar-style kitchen to the right side. We have a big couch so we decided to save money and eat there instead of buying a proper table. Opposite the kitchen are two doors, one to the toilet and one to the bathroom. Opposite the entrance is a hall way, with 3 doors, each leading to a bedroom.

Candy was chillin' on the couch watching TV. "Hey Midnight. How was your date?" she asked.

I suddenly started blushing. "I-it wasn't a date! We didn't even go anywhere romantic!" I yell. "Though I kinda wish it was a date…" I muttered.

"What was that?

"Nothing…Kato?"

"Sure."

5 minutes later, we were sitting in beanbags in front of the TV, headphones plugged in and heading to our favourite server. Basically this is one of those team battle servers, where when you first log on you join or form a clan, and go into one of the games. Each game as 5 teams, once you kill everyone from each team, they're out. Everyone has 1 lives, once you lose it you go into spectator mode. One day me, Candy and a few friends we met online formed a clan called the Blue Scorpions, making me leader since I'm the most experienced. When you win a round you get 15 coins, 2nd place 10 coins and 3rd place 5 coins. Candy and I logged on as 'Shadow-Knight' and 'L1ghtn1ng' I checked the roster and saw that 2 of our clan-mates, 'Flame1234' and 'DragonTamer12' were online. I highlighted them both as well as Candy so then when I speak into the mic, they hear me and no-one else.

"Hey Flame, hey Dragon," I say. There as pause, probably them highlighting me and Candy.

"Sup."

"Hey!"

They responded. 'Hang on a sec…I recognise that voice…

"Sunset Shimmer? Is that you?"

"Midnight?" Flame1234 asked. "Hey man!"

"Ha-ha! Sup?" I said, ecstatic that she was online.

"Candy there with you?"

"Yep!" Candy responded.

"Uh, Shadow, Flame, Light, WHAT'S GOING ON!" Dragon yelled through the mic.

"Oh sorry man, it's just that at me and Candy's new job, we met this awesome girl called Sunset Shimmer. Turns out we already knew her from here!" I explained.

"I'm not that awesome…" she said.

"Don't be so modest!"

"Make me!"  
>"You two are liked a married old couple," Candy said<p>

"WHAT!?" Sunset and I yelled at the same time.

"No." I start

"It's not like that!" she adds

"We're just friends!" I add

"Yeah." She adds again…you get the idea!

"Stop shipping us already!"

"No!" Candy said.

"Can we start playing already?"

"Good idea Dragon. And let's keep calling each-other by our usernames so Dragon doesn't feel left out," I said, all too happy to change the subject.

"Sure."

"K"

_3_

_2_

_1_

_GO!_

"Alright guys split up, Light, head towards the forest, sneak attack anyone you see from above."

"OK!"

"Dragon, go to the mine, hide in the shadows. Make sure you're not using a weapon that emits light!"

"Affirmative!"

"Flame, stick with me towards the village."

"Right behind ya, captain!"

We all headed in our designated directions.

**Candy's POV**

I equipped my crossbow and slid in some flaming arrows. The bow can hold multiple arrows at once allowing for a rapid-fire feature. I soon reached the forest and leap into the high branches. I have a high agility skill so I can jump really high and far. My attack and strength aren't that good, hence the crossbow. I found my way to a clearing where I could see a lot.

Before long a player in a red suit arrived in the clearing. I aimed by bow and fired. They player was shocked at first, but started to run away. I followed. I soon got close enough to see the nametag.

_WolfBane6_

"Guys, this is Lightning, I have found a member of the red team over!" I say.

"Nice work Light. Try to kill them, if you can't then follow. They might lead you to a base" I hear Midnight say next to me.

"On it!" I kept on shooting. I eventually managed to KO the player, only to find myself surrounded by 3 teammates. I smirked.

"Bring it on!"

**Dragon's POV**

I soon made it to the mine and went in. I went deeper into the cave, staying in the shadows like a ninja, equipped with a shotgun. I soon saw a player called 'GreenSpider' walked around. I snuck up on him and shot him straight in the chest. He stood up and whipped around but I was too quick. I switched to a knife and repeatedly stabbed him until he died. I smiled victoriously before being shot forwards.

"Whoa!"

"Are you OK?" Flame asked.

"Yeah, fine, just got surprised," I answer as I turn to see a yellow player attacking me with a machine gun. I soon joined in.

**Sunset's POV  
><strong> 

I smiled as I headed towards the town alongside Midnight. We ran in to see some purple players and orange players battling it out.

"You kill off the purples. I'll take out the orange!" Midnight says.

"OK!" I respond before sneaking up to the purple players. I take out a poison knife and begin stabbing the players one by one as they take damage. I see Midnight equip his Electro Blade-a black sword with glowing blue lines of energy that electrocutes whoever it touches- and go for the same strategy as me. Before long we had taken them out and went out to see who else we could KO.

**Midnight's POV**

About half an hour later the game ended, with us coming in a close second. It was Sunset verses a green team member and they won by 1 health point. I yawned.

"Good job guys. We did well. There was some heavy competition out there today," I said

"You could say that again!"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay," Sunset said.

"Yeah, I'm really tired too. Hey Sunset, you wanna meet up at that park near work tomorrow?" I ask

"Yeah sure! Night guys!" Sunset said before disconnecting. Candy and I disconnected too and went to bed.

**And done! Man this took me long time to write. Sorry if the ending is rushed, but Midnight's not the only one who's tired!**

**Just to let you know, Kato is pretty much Halo but with a different name for copyright reasons. I don't know much about Halo so I tried my best. The will be other times I do this, some will be more obvious like Craftmine(Minecraft) and Teleport(Portal), and some not so much, like this.**

**BTW, anyone who can guess what that pizzeria from last chapter was based on gets a free pizza!**

**Dragon out!**

**Zzz…zzz…**


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

**Sorry I haven't written in ages been busy with IRL stuff but I wanted to take a break. We actually get a bit of action now so enjoy!**

**Midnight's POV**

_I sat upon a hill overlooking a beautiful sunset. I looked to my side to see the girl of my dreams admiring the sunset, her red and yellow hair flowing in the breeze, teal eyes shining. She turned to me I blushed as I noticed I had been staring but couldn't bring myself to look away. She smiled as we looked into each other's eyes. At first I didn't notice the shadows ominously approaching us. I soon saw it the corner of my eyes and was about to warn her but was too late. The shadow surrounded her, lifting her 2 metres above the ground and turned into black crystal. Another shadow reared up behind her, but this was different. It had the head of what looked like some sort of unicorn. It had dark grey fur and a red razor sharp horn, a black mane and green eyes with red irises. The head leaned back before lunging forward clamping its jaws over her head. I screamed as blood squirted everywhere. _

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I sat up in bed sweating and panting like never before. I was freaking out. I wanted to call Sunset and see if she was OK but I knew she'd be asleep so there's no point in that. So I just hugged my knees close and let the tears flow. Yeah I never was good at dealing with nightmares. I head Candy burst into my room.

"Where's the attacker!" she yelled, equipped with a kitchen knife. She saw me on the bed and rolled her eyes before coming over. "Hey, you OK?" she sat on my bed.

"Nightmare," I said.

Candy looked at me sympathetically. I've been having a lot of nightmares lately, which now that I think about were mainly focused on shadows and darkness, but I was never forced to watch someone I cared about die before. "You wanna talk about it?"

I thought about it before nodding. "I was on a picnic with Sunset Shimmer-"

"A romantic picnic?" she smirked.

"N-no! Not at all!" I lied. Candy saw right through it.

"It was, wasn't it?"

"No it wasn't!"

"Was!"

"Wasn't!"

And then we broke down laughing. Candy's like that. We've been best friends since 6th grade, and knew each other for even longer. She always knows how to make me laugh.

"Anyway, so we on a NON-ROMANTIC picnic when these shadows pulled her into the air and turned into crystals, and then a shadow with a unicorn head came up and…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I just couldn't. Candy just sat there and hugged me as I cried into her shoulder.

**Wow I made Midnight seem a lot wimpier than intended. I'M SENSITIVE! WHICH MAKES MY OC SENSITVE! OK! I do have trouble coping with nightmares, even when they seem really ridiculous to some. This one time I dreamed I caught a disease that turns you into a cucumber. The reason this was so scary was because CUCUMBERS AREN'T ALIVE! *sigh* laugh if you want but it was traumatizing to me.**

**BTW sorry it's small chapter I'm gonna start writing the other as soon as I finish posting this one.**


	4. Chapter 4: Comfort

**Alrighty next chapter. Not much to say. Let's jump straight in.**

**Midnight's POV**

I couldn't get any sleep after that nightmare, so I pretty much just browsed the forums all night. I just couldn't stop worrying about Sunset though. So after giving her some time to wake up (by that I mean until 7AM) I bolted down to her place. I tried to calm myself down and knocked on the door as calmly as I could, trying not to freak out. 'What if something happened? What if she was kidnapped? What if she accidentally stabbed herself while cooking! WHAT IF SHE DROWNED IN THE BATH! No, no, calm down Midnight, your being ridiculous…but what if I'm not! I am…right?' The door eventually opened to Sunset standing there. Her hair was wet so I'm guessing she just got out of the shower. "You're OK!" I jumped onto her for a hug, accidentally knocking her over.

"Um…yeah," she said, hugging back none-the-less.

I suddenly noticed what position we were in and blushed. "Heh heh…let me just get up…"

"Yeah"

"Heh"

"…"

After I got up I offered my hand to help Sunset. She took it, blushing and stood up. "So…what exactly was that about?"

"I, um…you'd just laugh."

"No I wouldn't"

'Yeah, you probably would"

"I won't. Pinkie Promise."

That sold it for me. No-one who doesn't want to end up in the hospital requiring intensive care breaks a Pinkie Promise! "Well…OK. I had a nightmare…I was forced to watch this unicorn monster thingy kill you…and…" I fought back the tears not wanting to appear weak in front of Sunset (even though I am really weak). "Go head, laugh, call me a wimp, a sissy, whatever. I've heard them all." The Sunset did something I never would've expected. She gave me a hug

**Yeah, I know, another shorty but in my opinion a goodie. Please don't send me hate comments.**


End file.
